


4 Million Dreamies

by georgepoggers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: 4 Million Subscribers, Fluff, Gen, congrats on 4 million dream, milestone, mostly anxious waiting tho, they get soft on teamspeak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25022146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgepoggers/pseuds/georgepoggers
Summary: They anxiously wait, and wait, and wait. Until Dream finally hits 4 million subscribers.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 84





	4 Million Dreamies

**Author's Note:**

> This one's another short and sweet one :) Could definitely be developed into something longer but I am lazy! thanks for reading anyway! (no proofreader; ignore any errors) follow me on twitter - @georgepoggers

Anxious, anxious, anxious. Blood pumping. Adrenaline rushing.  
He could hardly breathe. His heart rate was soaring. He stared at the monitor. Foot tapping. Anxious, anxious, anxious.  
Three million nine hundred and ninety nine thousand. Only one thousand more.   
4 million. It hadn’t even been a whole year. And he was so close, SO close to 4 million. Right around the corner.  
Dream was silent. Breathing in, out. In, and out. Slow and steady. His eyes were scanning the monitor, watching the numbers steadily increase.  
3,999,478.  
3,999,580.  
So close. Just out of reach.   
The TeamSpeak was silent. George was quiet. He was nearly bouncing out his chair. The numbers rose.  
3,999,721.  
3,999,798.  
So. Close.  
“Come on,” George grumbled out. The voice had startled Dream, as he was so intently watching the screen, paying attention to every pixel. He quickly shook his head and tried to steady his breathing.  
3,999,865.  
3,999,900.  
100 more to go. only 100. Remember to breathe. In, out. In, and out.   
3,999,954.  
3,999,978.  
And then….  
4,000,000.  
Four million whole subscribers. George let out a loud celebratory yell, yet Dream remained silent. He was simply speechless.  
“Dream? You there?” George asked with the joy obvious in his voice.  
SIlence. Silence. and then…  
Dream let it all out. He screamed, and laughed, even cried a bit. All of the built up adrenaline, he could finally release. Him and George were as loud as they possibly could be.  
Dream was quite overwhelmed with emotion. He was so unbelievably grateful for all the opportunities Youtube has brought him, and for all the amazing people he had met on there.   
“George…” Dream managed to grumbled out before letting out a few tears.  
“I’m so proud of you Dream,” George said quickly and quietly. “Thank you for all that you’ve done for me. I appreciate you endlessly. I love you so much.”  
And Dream burst into tears.  
He finally had all he needed to be truly happy.

“I love you too, george.”


End file.
